Starroll
Fire = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Attacker - Max Lv: 20 - HP: 5760 - Attack: 541 - Defense: 322 - Recovery: 360 - } "A shell-type Astromon found near rivers and by the coast. Has a few neat tricks at its disposal, including some that use its shell and pincers." -Excerpt from "So You Want to Catch Some Astromons?" by Sylvester Van Arnold - Starrock = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Attacker - Max Lv: 20 - HP: 7201 - Attack: 685 - Defense: 403 - Recovery: 450 - } "This is quite the evolved form! Note how its strong pincers have become even sharper and more deadly." -Excerpt from "So You Want to Catch Some Astromons?" by Sylvester Van Arnold - Starroll = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Attacker - Max Lv: 20 - HP: 9002 - Attack: 859 - Defense: 504 - Recovery: 563 - } "I've never seen such an imposing Astromon! I mean, look at it! It's just huge! Since the film crew and I arrived on the scene, it hasn't even tried to escape once! I would even say that it seems to enjoy the attention! Maybe I'm just overthinking things! Haha!" -Reporter for Astromon World News - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Water = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 20 - HP: 6621 - Attack: 353 - Defense: 390 - Recovery: 357 - } "For an Astromon that looks so innocent, it packs one helluva punch! I wouldn't like to be on the receiving end of one!" Muhammad Hammed, boxing champion - Starrock = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 20 - HP: 8281 - Attack: 441 - Defense: 488 - Recovery: 448 - } "Would you just look at how sharp the point on its head is! With that there it's no wonder it doesn't back down from a fight!" - Reporter for Astromon World News - Starroll = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 20 - HP: 10352 - Attack: 550 - Defense: 610 - Recovery: 561 - } Observation Log No. 54, Section 21. Subject: Starroll. This evolved Astromon shows increased shell resilience, and, perhaps as a consequence of that, increased - how should I put it - ego. I know this may seem strange, but the subject exhibits the rather human trait of overcompensating for its weaknesses. Even when pitted against one of its natural predators, Starroll placed itself on top of a rock, and began to goat its enemy with various gestures and poses, despite its increased vulnerability to attack. It should be noted, however, that Starroll's legs were shaking during the above display. Starroll is an example in nature of "attack is the best form of defense." -Provided by The Astromon Research Institute - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Wood = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Attacker - Max Lv: 20 - HP: 5866 - Attack: 518 - Defense: 374 - Recovery: 322 - } "No one would blame you if you mistook this Starrov for a stone. However, you should stay alert if you believe one is in the vicinity, because they have been known to act aggressively if disturbed." - Excerpt from "Crikey! Would You Look at that Astromon!" by Crocodill Irwin - Starrock = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Attacker - Max Lv: 20 - HP: 7333 - Attack: 654 - Defense: 468 - Recovery: 403 - } "The wood Starrock has been observed building its strength by punching rocks and trees. Naturally, this makes it a toughened Astromon, as it seeks to constantly improve itself." -Excerpt from "Crikey! Would You Look at that Astromon!" by Crocodill Irwin - Starroll = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Attacker - Max Lv: 20 - HP: 9166 - Attack: 822 - Defense: 586 - Recovery: 504 - } "Back in the day, before I was such a skilled and wise adventurer, I was a young adventurer full of spirit and gusto. I used to love exploring here, there, and everywhere. I can remember catching my first Starroll with my friends along the Pagos Coast. It's a memory I recall often and with fondness. Wood Starrolls were largely unknown at the time, but there I was with my friends running along the beach with one, all those years ago." - "Astromon Behavioral Observations for Beginning Adventurers, Vol 3" by P. Gilbert - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds Category:Astromon Category:2 Star